narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maijinn Uzumaki
:This is the Dreamscape version of this character. If you are looking for the article on the original version, then please visit Maijinn. Maijinn Uzumaki is an elite shinobi who is on the search for Doujinn Uchiha, her long lost friend. Background Maijinn was born into the extinct Uzumaki Clan who had been wiped out due to the abilites of the clan. However, some members dewelled in Sunagakure, making the clan slowly grow. She was a skilled kunochi in the village, and was loved by many. It was fated that she would move to Konoha, where she would grow in her skills of using medical ninjutsu. She arrived, and was automatically welcomed by Taijinn and Doujinn. When one of their members died in a battle, it was then the two welcomed Maijinn to the team. When it came time for the Chunin Exams, it was thanks to Doujinn's Sharingan, Taijinn's Lightning Release Chakra Mode, and Maijinn's healing abilites that pushed them to victory and promotion. The team continued to grow stronger and went on many missions together. Everything changed when the team was invited to the Jonin Exams, which everyone took seriously. Returning to their respective villages, Team Jinn was split and scattered for a while. When the Exams had arrived, everyone seemed different, making Maijinn feel weird. Team Jinn went through the Exams as planned, and reached the final round. Maijinn had just finished her match, and both Doujinn and Taijinn were set to be opponents. The battle was devasting, as the two ninjas gave it all they had. In the final moment, they gave each other a fatal wound, causing them both to fall. This confused Maijinn, as he was sure Doujinn was dead. Doujinn revealed to have used Izanagi, using the eyes of another Uchiha. Maijinn quickly healed Taijinn, and looked upon Doujinn with fear. It was the newborn darkness that hid in Doujinn's heart, which terrified the duo. Doujinn then left the stadium, leaving without a trace. Maijinn and Taijinn began to search for him, only to find him in a waterfall surrounded by a group of girls, angering the two. The girls, believing he was a god, swore to protect him as both Taijinn and Majinn began to fight. Maijinn took on the girls, while Taijinn and Doujinn fought once more. Once again, Doujinn delivered the final blow, but this time pushed Taijinn in the roaring waters. As his final technique, Doujinn created a huge flood of water combining his Kamui, hoping to crush his former teammates. The duo escaped, but the loyal followers of Doujinn became crushed by the deadly waves. When the attack cleared, Doujinn was nowhere to be found, the the two friends began to search once more. After some time passed, they met Ashiki, who began to teach them both abilites that could help them against Doujinn. When the training was done, the two went off, stronger and more ready for the monster. Personality Maijinn is a hot headed kunochi, as she believes that she can never back down from a challenge. When she isn't fighting however, the woman is said to be warm and gentle, and to have a kind heart. Appearence Maijinn is a fairly tall shinobi, with tan skin and long red hair, tied with a red bow. Her red eyes and nice body are what attract the guys, as Taijinn describes. She wears a red top with short sleeves, along with white covers on her wrists with sealing formulas. Below that the kunochi wears a red and white skirt, and has red stockings on while wearing white and red boots. Abilites Nature Transformation Maijinn was born with three chakra natures; Fire Release, Wind Release, and Water Release. She combines her Fire and Water natures to create the Boil Release chakra nature. She has knowledge and skill in using Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release thanks to her years of study and training. Uzumaki Clan Hiden Born as a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Maijinn was born to carry on the clan's legacy. However, due to the lack of Uzumaki Clan members, she had to search for her background on her own. She later discovered an old book, with details of the clan's history and abilites. She took time to learn the skills, and carries the book incase she meets another Uzumaki. She can create chains for attack and chains for sealing, heal others by letting them bite her, and can use numerous sealing techniques. Medical Ninjutsu Maijinn is able to use medical ninjutsu, a skill learned in her days as a Suna nin. When she was taught by Ashiki, Maijinn learned how to take her skills higher using the Strength of a Hundred Seal. After developing the seal, Maijinn learned the highest level medical ninjutsu technique, Creation Rebirth. Chakra Control Maijinn has excellent chakra control, which made her perfect for medical ninjutsu. She used this near perfect control to form and use the famed Rasengan, which she has shown to have high levels in its usage. Kenjutsu Skilled in weapon usage, Maijinn learned how to use a bow when living in Sunagakure. She later abandoned the skill when she obtained the Red Lotus Rage Swords, which improved her defense. She later discovered the blades were key to awakening the legendary Uzumaki Demon Bow, a bow and arrow set created by her ancestors. The bow allows her to perform many abilites, some which have not been seen yet. Senjutsu Usage Maijinn is able to use Sage Mode, another ability taught to her by Ashiki. With this, she is able to use senjutsu to not only enhance her medical abilites, but also enhance her ninjutsu and taijutsu equally. She can combine it with her Rasengan, as well as combine senjutsu with medical ninjutsu, creating Medical Senjutsu.